


Run, Run Sherlock

by Allonzy1998



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Drunk Sherlock, Fluff, Funny, Hospital Visit, Johnlock - Freeform, Lighthearted, M/M, Party, developing johnlock, humor fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allonzy1998/pseuds/Allonzy1998
Summary: -Is a prompt story-Given by: An anonymous person (You know who you areXD)-"Imagine a Christmas party the Yard hosts at a local pub. Anderson, Sally, Lestrade, Hudson, Molly, John and Sherlock all go there. A band is playing at the bar (southern rock band) and they play Run, Run Rudolph (the Lynyrd Skynyrd version) Sherlock gets completely hammered & goes on the floor dancing like an idiot & singing every word. He's so drunk he ends up falling on a table and injuring himself. Which leads to John taking a drunk Sherlock to A&E on Christmas Eve.SOMEONE PLEASE WRITE THIS OMG I HEARD THE SONG TODAY AND I THOUGHT THIS WOULD MAKE A PERFECT HUMOR FIC."





	

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Do we really have to do this John?" Sherlock huffed out in annoyance, as he followed said doctor through the doors of the pub that the Yard had designated as that years Christmas party destination. This caused John to give a sigh of annoyance.

"For the umpteenth time Sherlock, yes you do. We were invited and, as such, it is only right we attend." He said patiently. Sherlock gave another huff, which made John sigh. 

"Just try to bare through it Sherlock, just for an hour or two." John said, giving said person a pleading look. Sherlock simply pouted. 

"Oh, Christ, I need a pint." John said in exasperation, giving up his begging look as he started to head towards the bar, only to be stopped by Sherlock's voice.

"You're going to drink?" The detective asked, making John, once again, sigh.

"Well it is a Christmas party, in a pub, so yeah...I think I'm going to drink." John said in exasperation.

"Hmph." Was Sherlock's response, causing John to simply shake his head. But he couldn't help give a slight chuckle...and then an idea popped into his head.

"You know, if you drink too, it might be able to make tonight a little more bearable for you, Sherlock." John said, mentally adding an 'and for me' to the end of his sentence. Sherlock took on an appalled look, crushing John's plan right then and there. 

"Really John, I do believe I can get through something as trivial as a party without the aided effect of alcohol." He said haughtily, making John shrug. 

"It was only a suggestion Sherlock, if you change your mind, the bar's right over there. That's where I'll be." He said before turning and heading over to said bar. Sherlock watched him go with a huff. 

'Fine. Go drink your senses away. I'll just go hang out with someone else than.' He thought childishly as he began to look around, trying to do exactly that. He spotted Anderson and Sally over in the corner and visibly grimaced. 

'Definitely not getting in between that shag-about-to happen fest.' He thought and kept looking. Eventually he spotted Molly in the crowd but again said no, for she seemed to be heavily flirting with a man, obviously a cop from his build and the fact that it was a Scotland Yard Christmas party. She must be pretty hammered to be flirting so shamelessly.

'Yeah, not happening.' He thought. And so he kept on with his search. But, in the end, he was unable to recognise anyone else, aside from some random cops he'd seen running about the Yard whenever he was there, and Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade but of whom where sitting with John over at the bar. Eventually he gave up and chose the least annoying option, which was going over and taking a seat next to Mrs. Hudson, while also ignoring John's not-so-discreet look of triumph. 

"I'm still not drinking, but sitting over here with you is better than standing alone over there." Sherlock said, crossing his arms defensively. John simply laughed.

"Suit yourself, Sherlock." John said with another chuckle; he then turned back to Lestrade, continuing their conversation from before. Sherlock pouted and leaned onto the bar in annoyance. 

"Oh don't worry dear, I'm sure tonight will be more fun than you think." Mrs. Hudson said cheerily, sipping on a blue concoction in her hand. Sherlock continued to pout, keeping his head firmly planted on the bar. 

"Most likely not, Mrs. Hudson. From the look, and sound of things, tonight will be dreadfully dull." He said in annoyance.

"Oh, what do you mean by that Sherlock?" She asked curiously, making Sherlock huff once more.

"What do I mean? just look around and take a listen for yourself Mrs. Hudson. Not one single interesting person around, aside from John of course, but he is being increasingly irritating at the moment. And a band that will most likely play overused and repetitive Christmas songs all night." He complained loudly, making Mrs. Hudson chuckle. 

"Oh, my. That does sound like quite problem." She said with that small smile of hers. Sherlock simply groaned in annoyance and went quiet.

Only a moment later he huffed in boredom.

"John, I'm bored." He said with a pout, making John sigh. 

"It was only a matter of time." John muttered to Lestrade, making said man chuckle. John then turned to look back at Sherlock, his patients running just a little bit thin. 

"Then do something Sherlock." He said with a smile. Sherlock just pouted even more.

"But John..." He started only to be cut off by said doctor. 

"Ah, ah, no Sherlock. If your bored, there are plenty of things around here to do to occupy yourself with." He said, giving Sherlock a no-nonsense look. Said consulting detective pouted even more.

"Bu..."

"No, no but's Sherlock." John said, before turning to look back at Lestrade. Sherlock huffed angrily and was about to give John a piece of his mind, when Mrs. Hudson interjected.

"Here dear, have a drink, I'm sure it'll make you feel better." She said cheerily as she handed Sherlock some orangish liquid in a fancy cup with an orange slice sitting delicately on the edge. He turned his nose up at it at first, not wanting to give John the satisfaction of seeing him drinking, especially after he had declared so vehemently that he would not do exactly that. But after a moment his boredom got the best of him and he looked back at the drink, slowly taking it out of Mrs. Hudson hand. 

"Maybe just one." He said hesitantly, as he brought it up to his lips and tasted the sweet beverage, once again ignoring John's look of triumph. His eyes widened in surprise at the delicious taste.

'This is really good!' He thought to himself as he downed half of it in one go. He then looked over at Mrs. Hudson, who was laughing.

"Good, isn't dear?" She said happily. Sherlock nodded enthusiastically. 

"What is it?" He asked, but Mrs. Hudson simply chuckled.

"Oh it's just a simple mix I asked for, nothing special." She said innocently. Sherlock simply nodded and downed the rest of it quickly. 

"Well I like it. Can I have another?" He asked her, making Mrs. Hudson laugh. 

"Well of course dear, you're an adult aren't you?" She asked as she signaled for another drink to be served. Almost instantly the barkeep showed up with Sherlock's beverage, setting it in front of him gently before taking off once more. The consulting detective grabbed the drink and downed it all in one go, he really liked the taste. 

"Another one." He said quickly, looking for the bartender. Soon enough, another drink was set in front of him and he got into drinking it fairly quickly. As he was doing that, Mrs. Hudson leaned over and whispered into John's ear.

"Told you I could get him to drink." She said quietly with a laugh, making John chuckle.

"Ok, ok, I shouldn't have doubted you. Just make sure he doesn't drink too much ok." He whispered back. Mrs. Hudson simply nodded, as she took a sip of her red beverage.

"Of course dear." She said with a grin. And with that John left Sherlock in Mrs. Hudson's capable hands as he continued his in depth conversation with Lestrade about last week's football game. Too bad that John did not realize that when the one and only Mrs. Hudson got even a little bit tipsy she kind of let her reasoning slip away from her, which then allowed Sherlock to go far beyond his level of alcohol tolerance, as he drank one mystery drink after the other. 

"N'other 'un....'artender." Sherlock mumbled holding his newly emptied glass in the air after a good 20 minutes had gone by, his body swaying heavily. John looked over upon hearing Sherlock's slurred words, his eyes widening at the amount of empty glasses that sat before his friend.

"Mrs. Hudson how many of those has Sherlock had?" He asked quietly, eyeing the highly unsteady looking detective, making Mrs. Hudson laugh.

"Oh, I'd say about 9, maybe 10 . I kind of lost count." She said, as she sipped at her red drink. John's eyes widened even more.

"And what type of drink is it?" He asked, an uneasy feeling filling his stomach, from the looks of things, Sherlock was positively hammered.

"Oh just a mixture of vodka and orange juice, quite good actually. I think it's called a screwdriver or something." She said with a grin, making John's jaw drop. 

"He drank 9 cups of vodka!?" He asked incredulously, making Mrs. Hudson tut.

"No, he most likely drank 10 cups of vodka mixed with orange juice." She corrected him, like it was even better.

"Mrs. Hudson..." He started but was cut off by a slurred voice calling him.

"Ooooohhhhh, JAAAWWWNNN!" It said just before a heavy body leaned onto him from behind, making John sigh.

"Yes Sherlock?" He asked, instantly knowing who it was although he hadn't even seen him move out of his chair. Drunk Sherlock was just as quick as sober Sherlock it would seem. Said detective wrapped his arms around John's neck and hugged him tightly as he leaned heavily against his back, it seemed John was the only thing that was keeping him up at the moment. 

"Jawn....I....I....'eel really...good. 'Ur....very wurm." Sherlock stated, trying to emphasize his words but failing miserably, as he snuggled into John's neck. John couldn't help but laugh. 

"Well ok than, maybe it's time to get you out of here Sherlock." John suggested as he tried to turn, only to be impeded by Sherlock's tight hold on him.

"Buutt Jawn...'ur...not ready t-to go." The drunk detective stated, which was the truth, but John could clearly see that Sherlock had drunk far too much for his own good. 

'Man I just asked Mrs. Hudson to get him buzzed not hammered, should have known better.' He thought before grabbing Sherlock's hands and unwrapping them from around his neck. He then turned around and grabbed onto the detective to keep him upright.

"That's alright Sherlock, I'll be fine." He said with a laugh. 

"Lets just get you home, you lightweight." He said as he stood up, putting one of Sherlock's arms around his neck to keep the detective up, causing said person to put all his weight on the doctor. John grunted and had to steady himself quickly.

"Man, you're heavier than you look Sherlock." He huffed out, making a deep laugh erupt from his companion.

"Thank...you Jawn!" He said happily, with a big goofy grin on his face, making John chuckle.

"Lets just get you home." He said after a second.

"Yes!" Sherlock stated loudly in response. John then started to try and make their way out of the crowded pub, when all of a sudden Sherlock jerked out of his grasp with a delighted smile on his face. John looked at him quickly.

"What the heck Sherlock?" He asked, trying to figure out why his friend had done that.

"Do you 'ear it!?" He asked in a loud voice, causing everyone in their immediate vicinity to look at him like he was crazy, making John sigh.

"Hear what Sherlock?" He asked, just wanting to get Sherlock back to the house so he could sleep this off. At his questioning, Sherlock looked at John like he was crazy.

"The s'ng Jawn, the s'ng." He stated like it was completely obvious. John paused and listened for a second, faintly hearing the beginning of a familiar christmas song being played by the band that The Yard had hired for their party. 

"Yeah, it's Run Run Rudolph. So what?" John asked after he finally identified the said song when the backup singer's started singing the first part of the ditty-he really had no idea what Sherlock was getting at. Said detective gave a huff of exasperation, like John was missing what was right in front of him. 

"Soooooooo..." He started, emphasizing the word slowly. "I 'ant to d-dance to it." He finished, making John facepalm.

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea Sherlock. Lets just get you home." John tried to persuade him. But Before he had even finished his sentence, Sherlock had taken off, swerving around people like he had some freaky 6th sense or something, which he probably did.

"Sherlock, wait!" John shouted after him, but the consulting detective was far beyond listening at that point, he really, really wanted to dance to this particular song. He got to the middle of dance floor just as the music hit its main starting point, the whole band going in on their instruments, and the lead singer letting out a loud 'Whew!' a few seconds after. Upon the actual lyrics, the detective let his drunken body get down, all while singing along in an uneven and slurred but highly enthusiastic voice.

"Out of all the reindeer, you know you're the mastermind!" He yelled out as he started moving his arms up and down while rocking his head to the beat. His wild movement's causing a big circle to clear around him. 

"Run, run Rudolph, Santa ain't far behind!" He kept singing loudly, keeping his sloppy movements kind of in sync with the music, attracting the attention of every semi-sober patron in the pub, who started cheering, and yes even, laughing.

"Run, run Rudolph, Santa's got to make it to town!" Suddenly, he changed his movements, now doing some sort of wiggling dance that he executed with a lot of gusto. At this point John had finally made it to the general vicinity of Sherlock, but paused at the edge of the newly formed circle, stareing with a dropped jaw at his roommate who was getting down to the rocking christmas song. 

"Santa make him hurry, tell him he can take the freeway down!" Sherlock sang along, doing some type of jump and then moving into another wiggling dance move that involved a lot of arm and leg movement. 

"Run, run Rudolph, reelin' like a merry-go-round!" He continued as he did a quick spin, after which he then started doing the head rocking, arm moving thing again, just to stop a second later and point his finger at John, his head still slightly bobbing.

"Said Santa to a boy child 'What have you been longing for?'" He copied loudly, still looking at John, incredibly into the song. John couldn't help but laugh as, soon after, Sherlock dropped his hands and started doing an erratic portrayal of playing what seemed to be a guitar.

"All I want for Christmas is a Rock and Roll electric guitar!" He sang along with the singer.

"And then away went Rudolph, whizzing like a shooting star!" And back to rocking his head, with his arms moving up and down with the beat.

"Run, run Rudolph, Santa's got to make it to town!" A quick transition into yet another wiggling movement, accompanied with a confusing display of quick footwork that John had not even known Sherlock could do.

"Santa make him hurry, tell him he can take the freeway down! Run, run Rudolph, reeling like a merry-go-round!" He shouted loudly, continuing his enthusiastic dance moves. At this point Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson had joined John, and were laughing and cheering along with the crowd. 

"Wow he's really going to town isn't he, I didn't know he loved this song that much." Lestrade said in between laughing. Making John grin in agreement.

"That's something we had in common. I didn't think he knew, or that he just deleted, Christmas songs in general." He said back, making Lestrade chuckle this time. Just then, Sherlock did an even crazier jump than before and landed with his finger pointing at Molly, who John hadn't even noticed up until now. She was laughing and getting down slightly in her own little world, just not as erratically as Sherlock was.

"Said Santa to a girl child 'What would please you most to get?!'" He sang to the drunk mortician as he bobbed his head slightly. 

"A little baby doll that can cry, sleep, drink and wet!" She sang back to him loudly, as he took off once more, moving like no one had ever seen him before. 

"And then away went Rudolph a whizzing like a Saber jet!" He sang as he went, and, just as the band went into an awesome instrumental, Sherlock looked back at John and, for some reason, started dancing towards him. Too late did the doctor realize what the super drunk detective had in mind, as said person grabbed him by the hand and pulled John into the circle with him. He instantly turned red but had no say in the matter as Sherlock grabbed his other hand and began shaking them around, all while still wiggling his body to the beat. 

"Comon...Jawn! Dance...'it me!" He said, his voice heavily slurred. John tried to object but ended up stopping as he spotted the look on Sherlock's face, he just looked so damn happy, that John didn't want to disappoint him. So, with a deep breath, he pushed down his embarrassment and began dancing with Sherlock. 

"Out of all the reindeer, you know you're the mastermind! Run, run Rudolph, Santa ain't far behind!" Sherlock sang loudly, moving around erratically, with John just trying to keep up with the random movements. At the next instrumental Sherlock spun his roommate around, but ended up letting him go, causing the doctor to spin to a stop right where he had first been pulled in. He looked around and saw Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade dying, as were many other people around them, making his face heat up. He looked back at Sherlock just as the instrumental went out and the singing started up again. 

"Run, run Rudolph, Santa's got to make it to town!" After this, Sherlock began to do even crazier moves, while also doing spins left and right, causing John to get a bad feeling in his stomach for some reason.

"Santa make him hurry, tell him he can take the freeway down!" Sherlock sang loudly, as he began to move even faster, really getting into the song, which made John's uneasy feeling grow.

'Oh, slow down you lightweight. You're gonna end up hurting yourself, moving about like that.' He thought in worry. Which ended up being a very valid assumption.

"Oh, Run, run Rudolph, reelin' like a merry-go-round!" Just as Sherlock shouted the last sentence along with the band, he did a crazy spin and lost his balance mid loop, he was completely hammered after all, causing him to fall. Although he didn't meet the floor, instead, since at that moment he had been kind of close to the edge of the circle where a table just happened to be sitting, he fell head first into said table. Drinks went flying as the table turned over with a loud crash, taking Sherlock down with it. Everyone stopped mid laugh, except for the drunk or rude people anyway, and looked on to see if he was ok. John stared on, more worried than most and was about to make his way over to Sherlock.

"Run, Run Rudolph!" They suddenly heard him shout drunkenly from his landing place on the floor and sighed in relief. Soon, they were clapping and cheering for the brilliant show that they had received. After a moment, John actually started his walk over to Sherlock, so as to help his roommate up off the floor. As he got there though, his worry came back full force. Sherlock was lying in a very awkward position, with his hand lodged under his body which was spread out haphazardly on part of the overturned table and part of the floor-all in all, it did not bode well for Sherlock. In this position, it looked like he could have very well broken his wrist after landing on it in such a way. John quickly squatted down next to the dazed detective and patted his back gently so as to grab his attention.

"Hey, buddy. How you feeling?" He asked quietly, making Sherlock grin.

"Good! J-just...'y 'and...hurts is all." He said with a goofy laugh afterwards, making John frown; it seems he might have been right about Sherlock's wrist.

"Well, let's get you up, and I'll take a look at it. Does that sound good?" He asked, causing Sherlock to nod. John quickly helped sit him up and took the problem hand in his own gently. Almost instantly he felt that it was, indeed, broken.

"Whelp, I hate to say this Sherlock, but you seemed to have gone and busted your wrist up pretty good." He mumbled, making Sherlock giggle.

"M'yeah...I slipped." He stated to John. 

"Yeah, I saw." John said with a sigh.

"Is he ok, John?" Came Lestrade's voice suddenly, causing the duo to look up at him. But before John could say anything, Sherlock interjected.

"Jeff! 'm so glad...you made it! I-I was s-so 'orried 'bout...you!" He said loudly, making the head detective sigh.

"It's Greg." He muttered back, making Sherlock look around in confusion.

"Who's Greg!?" He asked, like he honestly did not know, making Lestrade sigh.

"Never mind." He huffed and then turned back to John, leaving Sherlock to ponder about this mysterious person Jeff had mentioned. 

"So, how is the annoying sod?" He said in exasperation, making John grin, but then frown as he looked back over at Sherlock.

"He's got a severe broken wrist, that's for sure. He's probably gonna need a cast." He said with an irritated sigh. Why was he irritated one might ask? Well, because Sherlock needing a cast meant one thing and one thing only, that being the fact that they had to go to the nearest A&E so as to get it done, which meant a very, very long night ahead of them. 

"Ah, that sucks. And on Christmas eve too." Lestrade said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, but we can't just leave it like that. So there's no other choice." John sighed as he stood up.

"Jawn...my 'and hurts." Sherlock murmured, looking up at John with a pout. 

"Yeah, I know Sherlock. But we're going to get it fixed, so let's get you up." He said as he helped Sherlock do just that, who then leaned heavily on the doctor, making him grunt.

'This is going to be a very, very, very long night.' He thought as he straightened up and looked over at Lestrade.

"Well we had fun, but it seems we have to go ahead and get going." He said, trying to make a joke to liven things up. It seemed to work for Greg gave a small chuckle.

"Do you need any help getting him to a cab?" Lestrade asked after a moment, but John shook his head.

"Na, I've got this lightweight, go ahead and get back to you party. Oh, one thing though, could you tell Mrs. Hudson that we went ahead and left and that she probably shouldn't expect us home anytime soon?" He said in response to which Lestrade nodded his head too.

"Thanks, see you later" John said with a smile as he turned around and started heading to the exit, Sherlock leaning on him heavily all the way.

"No problem, see ya." Lestrade responded, before shrugging and turning to go and look for the landlady who had started this. 

 

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

Outside, John was thankfully able to hail a cab pretty quickly and get the, for once, compliant detective into it without too much trouble. He then went to the other side and jumped in, quickly telling the cabbie to head to the nearest A&E, with which he readily agreed too, and took off. John sat back and sighed, looking over at Sherlock who had been quiet the entire time. The detective was simply staring out the window with a concentrated look on his face. After moment he looked at John suddenly, his eyes wide, making the doctor start.

"Jawn, 'y hand really...hurts." He stated in confusion and urgency, causing John to laugh.

"I know Sherlock, I know." He said after a moment, making Sherlock nod in relief, like he had just wanted to make sure John knew about his injury. About 15 minutes later the cab pulled in front of an A&E and John hopped out, paid the fee, helped Sherlock out, and made their way to the entrance, once again the detective leaning heavily on the doctor the whole way. Once there, the duo got to the front desk where a woman sat writing something down in a notepad. After a moment of the girl not acknowledging them, John grew irritated and coughed to grab her attention, causing her to sigh. After another moment she finally looked up and popped some gum before speaking.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked, her tone suggesting she didn't really mean it. John took a deep breath and tried to calm his growing anger. 

"Yes you can, my friend here..." He began only to be cut off by the girl, who had taken one look at Sherlock and decided to make her own assumptions.

"Is obviously drunk and just needs to head home and sleep it off. No need to waste our time with something as trivial as that." She said snidely, looking back a John and popping her gum once more, making him visibly tense. Welp, she had just made a big mistake.

"Well..." He started, looking at her name tag, then back at her coldly, "...Miss Jackson, if you were even remotely competent, you would have noticed that I am not here because my friend is drunk, but am here because he has a severe distal radius fracture in his upper right extremity, which needs immediate medical attention. Now if you would so kindly stop acting like you know everything, which you obviously don't, and sign us in, I would be so very appreciative." He said with a huff, making the nurse's jaw drop. After a moment she seemed to regain some form of speech and stood up angrily.

"W-who do you think you are, talking to me like that!?" She shouted indignantly, making John's eyes narrow.

"I am Dr. John Watson. I have a PhD and MD in medicine, worked at Broomfield Hospital Chelmsford and the University College Hospital of London, and served as a Doctor in the British Army. That's who I am, Miss Jackson." He growled out, his Captain voice seeping into every word. This made her pause, her eyebrows shooting up in utter surprise. After a moment she became too intimidated by the short man and looked away. 

"I-I'll just get you your paperwork than." She mumbled quietly, looking at anything but John. Whom of which nodded.

"That would be wise." He huffed. After a moment Miss Jackson handed him a packet, still not looking him in the eyes. 

"Here you go...sir." She said meekly.

"Thank you." He responded simply, taking the packet and heading over to some chairs. He helped Sherlock sit down, quickly taking a seat afterwards himself. After a moment of trying to fill out everything, he felt a pair of eyes on him, making him look up. As he did, he saw Sherlock staring at him intently, his eyes appearing a little less foggy than before, perhaps he was starting to sober up.

"What's up Sherlock?" He asked the detective, who pursed his lips. 

"I was 'ust thinking how...hot that was." He responded nonchalantly after a moment, making John's eyebrows go up slightly in surprise.

"How hot what was?" He asked, seeing if Sherlock meant what John thought he meant. Sherlock simply laughed and leaned onto John's shoulder.

"Jawn...my hand hurts." He said softly, giving a huge yawn afterwards. John smiled fondly down at the consulting detective.

"I know Sherlock, I know." He said quietly, although he got no response as said person seemed to had fallen asleep.

"You're such a dope, you darn lightweight. But..." He paused, wondering if he should say it, and concluding that he could for Sherlock was fast asleep and would not hear him. "...I love you anyway." He said with a laugh, after a few seconds, he, against his better judgement, leaned down and gave Sherlock a quick peck on the forehead, he just couldn't help himself, and besides it's not like the inebriated, and sleeping, detective would remember it in the morning anyway, right? Just as quickly as he had leaned down, John sat up, letting Sherlock doze on his shoulder as he tried to finish the abhorrent amount of paperwork he had left. But, as he was focused on said paperwork, he missed the small grin that grew on Sherlock's face, for he was indeed awake and would indeed remember this tomorrow.


End file.
